


Harry Potter and the Isle of the Lost

by TheHarleyQueen



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: International Fanworks Day 2018, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-18 23:36:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13692207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheHarleyQueen/pseuds/TheHarleyQueen
Summary: The Isle of the Lost isn't great with literature. So when Evie was on her laptop at 1 am, she discovers something amazing.





	Harry Potter and the Isle of the Lost

"Mal! Mal! Mal Mal Mal Mal Mal!" Evie flung herself around the corner of Auradon prep, clutching her tablet to her chest, "Mal, you will not  _believe_ this!" She skidded to a stop in front of her girlfriend, who was deep in discussion with the King of Auradon { _not that Evie really cared. She was a citizen of the Isle of the Lost, according to the official papework, anyway_ }. 

"Mal!"

The faerie turned around and grabbed Evie by the waist, pulling her in for a kiss. Normally, in this situations, Ben would immediately excuse himself because the boys would arrive soon and then he would really  _would_ be in an awkward situation, because they would start losing articles of clothing soon after. But this time, Evie pulled back before the situation could evolve.

"Mal, did you know that there's more Harry Potter books?" she asked the purple-haired girl. Her eyes were bright and her cheeks were flushed, and she still wore the pajamas she'd been wearing last night, too-big fuzzy bottoms and a loose shirt that fell off one shoulder. Her hair was up in curlers, pins sticking out in every direction. 

Her sentence ripped every semblance of attention Mal was paying to Ben. Her jaw was dropped and a smile was beginning to curl its way up her lips, "Really, E?"

Evie nodded her head frantically, sending several pins flying into Ben's face, "There's  _six more books_ , Mal. And then there's prequels and a sequel and Hermione's  _black_ and we have to go watch it, Mal!"

The faerie really smiled, now, and leaned over to kiss her girlfriend on the nose, "Maybe we should read the other books, first?" 

Evie nodded frantically and sprinted off, presumably to find Jay and Carlos. Mal followed behind her, shrugging at Ben with a  _what can you do?_ look on her face.

* * *

The next time Ben saw the girls, they were curled up in a pillow fort around the boys. They were all still in their pajamas, and Jay's voice quietly floated through the room, detailing the first chapter of the prisoner of Azkaban. Evie was wrapped in a string of fairy lights, and Malwas braiding Carlos's hair.

 

 

 


End file.
